Julian Bernardino's Thomas Legends Boss Battles
Here are some boss battles in Thomas Legends by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Rayman * Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Globox * Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Equestira Girls) as Barbara (Barbara's voice suits Twilight Sparkle) * Toby (from Thomas and Friends) as Murfy (Both flying) * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as the Teensies * Troublesome Trucks as Rabbids * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as The Dragon * The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Toad * Alameda Slim (from Home on the Range) as Giant * Grundel (from Thumbelina) as Madman * Darkness - Hopper and his goons (from A Bug's Life) * Koopalings as Minotaurs * Big Mama - The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) * Eater of the Seas - Barker (Pinocchio) * Rock Golem - Smithy (Mario) * Carnivora - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Big Bird - Sir Cumference (A Knight For A Day) * El Stomacho - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Creveton - Adult Ronno (Bambi) * and more Soundtrack (http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *032 - Boss Fight ~Intro~ *033 - Guardian of the Castle *034 - (Jingle) The Dragon's Demise *035 - Boss Fight ~Outro~ *029 - The Tower of Babel ~Rising~ *063 - Luchador *085 - A Madman's Creation *086 - (Jingle) A Madman's Demise *116 - Hades' Hand *117 - Hades' Hand ~The Platform~ *118 - Hades' Demise *093 - Ticklish Temples ~ A Carnivorous Chase *094 - Ticklish Temples ~ Poor Little Daisy! *095 - Grumbling Grottos ~ The Angry Bird *096 - Luscious Lakes ~ The Dragon Chef's Belly *097 - Angsty Abyss ~ Murray of the Deep Gallery (Boss Battles) Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 01.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Chernabog Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 02.png|Thomas and His Friends vs The Bear Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 03.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Alameda Slim Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 04.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Grundel the Toad Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 05.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Hopper and His Minions Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 06.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Madam Mim Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 07.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Sir Cumference Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 08.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Edgar Balthazar Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 09.png|Thomas and His Friends vs Adult Ronno Thomas Legends Boss Battles Part 10.png|Thomas and His Friends vs The Chinese Dragon Facial Expressions Thomas the Tank Engine (2012 Model) *Happy Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Confused Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Asleep Face (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Angry Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Surprised Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Depressed Face (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Percy the Small Engine (2010 Model) *Annoyed (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cheeky (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Content (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Asleep) (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Bracing) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Content) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Miserable) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Oh No) (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Tired) (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Yawning) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Happy (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Laughing (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Miserable (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Neutral (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Offended (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Oh No (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Thinking (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Tired (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Toby the Tram Engine (2010 Model) *Annoyed (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Content (Season 4) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Cross (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Excited (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Asleep) (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Annoyed) (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Happy) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Worried) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Bracing) (Season 2) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Sad) (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Eyes Shut (Upset) (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Happy (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Oh No (Season 3) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Sad (Season 5) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Upset (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) *Worried (Season 1) (with eyes looking left, right, up, down, and straight ahead) Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (For Stepney (2009 Model)) *Content (Season 5) *Sad (Season 4) *Surprised (Season 5) *Afraid (Season 5) *Happy (Season 4) *Laughing (Season 4) *Cynical (Season 4) (For Bill and Ben 2006 Models) *Cross *Happy *Amused *Cheeky *Surprised (For Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (Trainz Models)) *Anxious *Angry *Confused *Shocked *Smile Sound Effects (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Transcript (Thomas and Friends vs Chernabog) *Thomas: Well, we're here. *Percy: But why is that strange shadow? *Chernabog: Who dares disturb me? (takes out and activates his four lightsabers (two blue and green)) *Twilight Sparkle: That sure is one giant monster. He'll be no match to the whole bunch of us! *(the heroes take out and ignite their lightsabers while freeing more Indians) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: All for one and one for all! *(The warriors' lightsabers all clash 11 times. They swing around and clash 14 times. They swing again and clash 7 times. They swing once more and clash at once and struggle against each other. The lightsabers spin round and round several times. The lightsabers clash 3 times. They clash 2 times. They spin round. They clash three times. The heroes strike Chernabog and escape and turn off their lightsabers) (Thomas and Friends vs The Bear) *Thomas: Well, we've made it at last. *Percy: What in the world is that? (a big shadow appears in front of them, revealing it as a large grizzly bear) *Bear: WHO DARES DISTURB MY TERRITORY??!!! (takes and ignites his double bladed saber with three blades on each end) *Twilight Sparkle: He sure is a large bear. We'll never beat him. Unless we can. (the heroes take and ignite their lightsabers) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: All for one and one for all! *(the lightsabers swing at once and clash 40 times as the heroes bravely struggle to battle the beast) *Percy: He sure is strong! We'll never beat him! *Thomas: Oh yes we will! *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, he is of no match to us! *Bear: Whatever. You guys fight well. But not well enough to defeat us. *(The Bear is lured onto a fallen trunk by the heroes, who escape, and as they do, the Bear breaks the log and now plummets down the reserve's waterfall as the heroes turn off their lightsabers) (Thomas and Friends vs Alameda Slim) *Thomas: What a strange arena this is. *Alameda Slim: (laughs) Give that man a hand. *Percy: Holy smokes! It's Alameda Slim! *Twilight Sparkle: Come at us, Slim! *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: All for one and one for all! *(the heroes take out and ignite their lightsabers, and as Alameda Slim takes out and his activates his red lightsaber, the duel begins. The lightsabers swing and clash five times. The lightsabers swing and clash once. They swing and clash once again. They swing and clash nine times until the heroes force throw Alameda Slim off the edge) (Thomas and Friends vs Grundel the Toad) *Thomas: Such a strange place this is. *Grundel: Hello twinketoes. Remember me? *Percy: Giant frog! *Twilight Sparkle: You don't scare us! *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: All for one and one for all! *(the heroes take out and ignite their lightsabers, and as Grundel takes out and ignites his three red bladed lightsaber, a duel begins. The lightsabers swing and clash 5 times and struggle) *Grundel: Your powers are not strong enough! I'm waiting. *(the lightsabers swing and clash once and struggle) *Grundel: Come on. Think you can try better like that? *(the lightsabers swing and clash 3 times and struggle) *Grundel: Ever been to Jedi Academy? *(the lightsabers swing and clash 2 times) *Grundel: Oh come on. I'm not even swinging my lightsaber. *(the lightsabers swing and clash 5 times) *Grundel: Now I've got you. *Officer Dibble: Grundel, where have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you. Do you know what time it is? (grabs Grundel, who drops his bladed lightsaber, that turns off, as the other heroes turn their lightsabers off. Officer Dibble drags Grundel) It's way past your punishment. I'm always having to come out and look for you. I mean, I had to search everywhere for you, because you went off to kill some heroes you knew. *Officer Dibble: This is so not fair. (Thomas and Friends vs Hopper and His Guards) *Thomas: Sure is a funny place. *Hopper: So you think it's over? All your little stunt did was buy them time. I've got more grasshoppers and I'm back and ready for action. But you're not. *Percy Spookables! *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: All for one and one for all! *(the heroes take and ignite their lightsabers. The first group of grasshoppers try to shoot our heroes, but are no match for them as they defeat them all. The heroes escape by going upward with the next group of grasshoppers following while rescuing an Indian. The next group of grasshoppers try to shoot our heroes, but are still no match for them. The heroes climb upward with the last group of grasshoppers following and rescue an Indian. The last group of grasshoppers try to shoot our heroes, but are still no match for them. The heroes climb up and free an Indian and continue going upward) *Hopper: Come at me, guys. (takes out and activates his red double saber staff. The duel continues. The lightsabers swing and clash 6 times. And as the heroes cut off Hopper's arms, causing him to yell in pain, they switch off their lightsabers) That really hurt. Now I'm armless because I am not a Sith Lord. (a bird appears and roars at Hopper, who screams in Darth Vader's voice, and ends up being caught and fed to some birds) (Thomas and Friends vs Madame Mim) *Madame Mim: (bad side) So, at last we meet. I've been waiting for you. (on go her three black lightsabers when he grows another arm) *Thomas: You asked for it. (he, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Twilight Sparkle quickly ignite their lightsabers) *(Madame Mim (bad side) can swing and Thomas and his friends can block) *Madame Mim: (bad side) And what do you plan to do if you have all escaped? *Thomas: We busted ourselves free, Rumpelstiltskin. *(the battle continues) *Percy: So you show some skill on us being Jedi, eh? And yet, we're good. It sounds some awesome. And if you think we'll save the world, it will mean that... Unless... (the duel continues as Thomas and his friends strike poor Madame Mim down) *Madame Mim: (good side) Why thank you! I don't know what's eaten me? I'm on the good side now. (Thomas and Friends vs Sir Cumference) *Sir Cumference: (bad side) Hi. I'm Sir Cumference. Ready to begin the duel. (charges forward) *Thomas: It's old pants they call him. Charge! (he and his friends grab some sticks and run into first pace with Percy holding) *Percy: Oh! (gets bumped out of the way and almost falls off and climbs back out to grab some yellow lums) *Kings: Bravo. Bravo. *Sir Cumference: (bad side) Ready for another challenge? *Percy: Come at me. (holds a sheild up and tries to protect himself, only to be bumped out of the way and pulled back in again by the engines and Twilight Sparkle, when they grab some yellow lums) *Sir Cumference: (bad side) Now I'm ready, because I've got a mighty fistful sword. I have. *Thomas: Well, we've got lots of lightsabers. (he and his friends take out and activate their lightsabers and kick Sir Cumference backward as he tries to swing his sword at them, only to have it broken, and use a harmer to hit Thomas's blade, that melts it and breaks it apart, so Sir Cumference uses a drill on Percy's sheild, until Thomas kicks Sir Cumference, knocking out, cold) *Sir Cumference: (good side) I'm free. Did I fall out of a castle? (Thomas and Friends vs Edgar) *(inside Edgar's belly, Thomas and his friends find and hit something inside Edgar, making him groan) *Edgar: (bad side) Ouch! That hurts! *(inside Edgar's belly, some flames burn and chase Thomas and his friends, who run to escape and dodge them and hit the thing inside Edgar again) *Edgar: (bad side) Ugh! *(inside Edgar's belly, some flames burn and chase Thomas and his friends, who run to escape and dodge them and hit the thing inside Edgar again) *Edgar: (bad side) Ow! It stings! *(some bubbles appear as Thomas and his friends jump on them and hit the thing inside Edgar again) *Edgar: (bad side) Oh! *(the water drains inside Edgar) *Thomas: That was quick. Come on, fellows. Off we go. *Percy: Oh no. We've got to get out of here before Edgar bursts. Come on. *(the heroes climb upward to escape from Edgar's belly) *Edgar: (bad side) (burps and spits out Thomas and his friends) Oh, excuse me. *Edgar: (good side) I feel better: molto bene! (Thomas and Friends vs Adult Ronno) *Adult Ronno: (bad side) Come and get me, you fools. (charges) *Thomas, Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Charge! (charge, activating their lightsabers, and fighting Adult Ronno, who calls out for his minions, who come out and try to help him) *Adult Ronno: (bad side) You'll never get away from us until we get revenge! Take care of these upstarts, guys! Now, I'll give you a taste of super horns! *(Locked in combat, Adult Ronno tries to attack, but as the lightsabers clash into his horns that are long and are lightsabers too, the heroes continue to fight and throw things at Ronno) *Adult Ronno: (bad side) You minion fools! You've got to protect me! Now, we'll show you heroes who the real deers are! *(The crackle of swords as Thomas and his friends force Ronno to the very edge of a cliff, and in one swipe, manage to throw Ronno down the cliffs toward the emptiness below) *Adult Ronno: (good side) You saved me! (Thomas and Friends vs The Chinese Dragon) *The Chinese Dragon: One by one, you will all die. *(Thomas and his friends' lightsabers leap into their hands, and as they swing them at The Chinese Dragon, his two red blades fly into her hands, activate, and get grabbed onto as he swings them at Thomas and his friends's weapons to stop and carry the blow) *The Chinese Dragon: You chose the wrong side. *(In some blind furies, Thomas and his friends slash at The Chinese Dragon, driving the bat to her knees) *The Chinese Dragon: The Land of the Livid Dead shows no mercy to traitors. *(The shining blades flash in time and again in fierce combat) *The Chinese Dragon: You will pay for your insolence. *(Then, with a terrible frenzy, Thomas and his friends slash at The Chinese Dragon, driving the bat to his knees, and with a final blow, separate The Chinese Dragon by changing him back to Granny) *The Chinese Dragon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Granny: That was a nightmare! Thanks! *Thomas: You're welcome. Trivia *Thomas will be carrying his light blue lightsaber, that will the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since he will construct and build a new lightsaber, he will carry a light green lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Percy will be carrying a light green lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Twilight Sparkle (Equestira Girls Form) will be carrying two white lightsabers that will have the coolsaber.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, Saberftn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entiremovie. *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will carry the lightsaber_04.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and Hum 5.wav sound effects, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Owen will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the lightsaber_04.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, Saberftn.wav sound effects, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino